Woman of the Beginning
The is a humanoid female who came from a terrible future. She appears to look just like Mai Takatsukasa, except for her blond hair and heterochromia, suggesting a yet unexplained relationship between the two. She, DJ Sagara, the Over Lord Queen, and Bujin Gaim have an yet unexplained relationship. History In a potential future, she was awakened by the ceremony of various Armored Riders' factions. However when the flower from her head was blown away by a strong wind, the Gaim and Baron factions charged at each other as the Zangetsu faction looked on. Appearing during Kouta's fight with the Byakko Inves, Kouta mistakes her for Mai. The Priestess of Fate aids Kouta, pointing out to him how to activate the Musou Saber Finisher. Appearing once more in the Helheim Forest, she appears before Armored Rider Baron, warning him that he'll follow the "fate" decided for him if he continues down the path of an Armored Rider, however to her dismay, Kaito proclaims that he is the one who can decide his fate. Later, she appears in Mitsuzane's dream, warning him of using the Sengoku Driver and the danger it possesses, however, Mitsuzane tells her than he can handle the burden of the belt's power as long as it's for his friends. After a discussion between Kaito and Mai about their pasts and how Zawame City used to be different, the Priestess appears before Mai, warning her of unforeseen consequences if she stays in Zawame City and to leave behind Kouta and Kaito whose fates are already decided. As the Priestess turns her head away from Mai, her right eye glows and she disappears. Later, she appears in Kouta's dream after seeing him and his ideals crushed by Takatora Kureshima, telling him that he can still end this fight while he still can and that even though it will burden him, he can find contentment in the world rather than risk his life and continue to fight. To her dismay, she finds that Kouta did not give up fighting and shows resentment towards DJ Sagara as the two watch the battle between Gaim and Kurokage Troopers. Here, she is shocked when the DJ refers to her as . Asking why DJ Sagara intends to interfere, he simply tells her that he wants to see who will grasp the Forbidden Fruit. Abilities The Priestess of Fate has the ability to appear before people, almost like a phantom. Her right eye shines and glows when she appears and disappears. The Priestess can also create Helheim Fruits that follow behind her which is activated by her right eye, which also shines and glows just like when she appears and disappears before people. She is never seen to engage in battle, so it's unknown how much physical power she has. Behind the scenes Portrayal portrays the Priestess of Fate in a dual role with her portrayal of Mai Takatsukasa. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1, 3, 5, 12, 23 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!'' Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Allies Category:Mystery Figure Category:Over Lord Inves